


Minecraft but George has a vibrator in his butt

by Koba_Kim



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koba_Kim/pseuds/Koba_Kim
Summary: Today we coded it so that a vibrator goes off in George's ass every time he takes damage, will he be able to keep quiet during the stream? Stay tuned to find out!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 254





	Minecraft but George has a vibrator in his butt

"I never should've agreed to this, I never should've, especially not to this. Fuck you, Dream!" George kept repeating in his head as he had to mentally prepare himself for the biggest stress of his life.

Earlier that day Dream and George had been in TS alone talking and a challenge came about. 

"Hey, George wanna try something?" Dream asked with a cheeky smirk appearing on his face. "Ah, what is it first?" George asked his voice shakey with fear. "You first have to agree, then I'll tell you. It's a blind challenge." Dream said and bit his lip thinking about what is going to get George to do. "Okay, fine! What is it now?! You're making me anxious! aha." George said and laughed nervously. "Heh, you're going to regret that decision." Dream said confidently and began explaining, "Remember when we made it so that every time you take damage in Minecraft you get an electric shock?" Dream began, "Yeah, Dream I remember. Wait, I'm NOT doing that AGAIN!" George yelled firmly into his mic. Dream chuckled lowly, "Don't worry it's going to be much better than that. I am going to get another device and we are going to code it so that it works every time you take damage and you are going to stream." Dream said and bit his thinking about how well this going to work in his favor. "D-Dream I d-don't know if I want to be doing that o-on stream." George stuttered out knowing full well what dream has planned.

"We tested it before so it works perfectly. I can't wait to see you squirm George." Dream said lowly with a grunt through his mic, when George heard it through his headphones he was already melting. "Be sure to not let the stream notice what's happening. As long as you don't make a sound, they won't know a thing.~" Dream said sending shivers down George's spine. "I'm going to set up the stream now, bye!" George nervously ended the call before Dream could turn him on any more than he already has. "Why did I agree to it, he knows how sensitive I am! Jeez, let's get this nightmare over with. George said grabbing the love egg that he and Dream coded to vibrate every time George took damage in Minecraft, it goes at higher and longer vibrations with every hit. George lubed it up and placed it at his entrance, he pushed it in moaning in a soft voice, "Mmf- ahh~" and it was in, George sat down ignoring the feeling until it went away. "Now to start the stream, Agh, I really don't want to!" George said and pressed 'start stream'." 

Some people started showing up, "Hey everyone!" George said with one of his cute giggles following after. "I'll just be beating the game today so this might be a boring stream, let's just do this!" He said starting his world, a few more people started showing up. "Oh, hey guys don't worry I just started, you're not late!" While he was waiting for the world to load his phone went off. The chat was booming with, 'ooo!'s and 'who's that??' "I don't know what that is let me pause and find out quick." It was Dream, he tweeted 'Guys George is streaming go check him out!' "Oh my god, I think we should call him guys," George said and put his phone down.

Dream picked up immediately, "Hey, George!" he said innocently. "Dream what's with that tweet? you've never done that before," George asked getting annoyed with Dream's cheekiness. "I don't know I was already on twitter and thought that you needed more viewers today. What's is there a proooblem?" Dream asked smirking, "No there isn't thank you for helping Dream." George said submissively. Dream stayed in the call for the rest of the stream.

George had forgotten about the challenge and started playing normally. He jumped down from a four-block high hill and that set off the first of the vibrations, "Ah!" George moaned in surprise, "George what was that?" Dream asked knowing full well what happened. "Shut up Dream, I was just surprised!" George rolled his eyes and continued playing. George managed to stay silent for the next few mishaps and it began getting difficult to keep quiet. George stopped to read a missed dono and forgot it was night time, "George, what's with all the twitchin-AHHhhh~!" he read, a skeleton shot him and set off a long heavy vibration right against his prostate. The chat went nuts, "I am not twitching, what are you guys talking about?" He said while killing the skeleton and playing it off as nothing. "George I think they're talking about what just happened, are you alright~?" Dream said in a teasing voice, but it is normal enought to for the stream to not notice. "I don't know what you're talking about Dream." George said denying any satisfaction to Dream. George continued running around and found a lava lake, "Finally! Let's go guys, Poggers!" George yelled and ran a distance away from it to set his spawn. "Pog George!" Dream shouted back and seemed to have muted his mic at the end. George didn't notice bt Dream joined the server a while ago and had gone invis. George finished making the portal, made a of gold armor to head into the nether, Dream followed on through and George saw the achievement his blood ran cold when he figured what was up. 

Dream ran up behind George's character and started punching him, George had been taking damage but not losing hearts. As the vibrations got higher and higher, it became more and more difficult for George to contain himself. "Dream! DreaAHm~ Stop! Ahh~!" George moaned out and started swinging his sword all around him. Dream was silent the whole time, "AHhh~! Mff~ Ah! S-stop Dream!" George was so close that with a few more hits he would cum in his jeans. Dream stopped knowing George was close letting the vibrations stop. George whined at the sudden stop of the vibrations at the end of the toys cycle and the chat was absolutely nuts everyone asking what fuck was going on, "George there is something seriously wrong with you. You should probably end the stream and get some rest" Dream said. "Yeah you're probably right, I'm sorry for ending the stream early, bye everyone," George said sadly and ended the stream. Dream still on the call, grunted in George's ear alerting him to know why it seemed like he was muted all stream. "Dream! What the heck! That's what you were doing muted!" George shouted. "Damn it George~! I was so close, we should do this again but no recording and no stream so I can hear all you little moans~ Hah~" Dream replied continuing to touch himself. "Mind if I join you? I was so close and then it stopped." George said undoing his jeans. "Go ahead, ngh~" Geoge took his cock out and began stroking, all that could be heard are low grunts from Dream and quiet moans from George. "AHh~! mnf! Ah~! Dream~! I'm so close~!" George moaned, "Cum for me, George~!" Dream grunted and the two came together. "That was hot, we should do that again Dream." George said panting cheerfully.


End file.
